nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Davey Stone
'''Davey Stone '''is the main antihero of the Columbia movie "Eight Crazy Nights". He is the "head honcho of Holiday Humbug" from Dukesberry and a 33-year-old Jewish man who lives for making the town as miserable as he is. Davey Stone is first seen walking out on his bill at Mr. Chang's restaurant, "The China Dragon" (where he drank four scorpion bowls). He is seen about to leave his own car when its taillights flash. He then performs sex on his car in front of the police (one of them begins to cry and the other is grossed out). He is pursued by the police (for not paying for his scorpion bowls) and finally stopped after destroying a couple of ice sculptures (using a snowmobile he stole from a garage). While he is arrested, a short man named Whitey Duvall from Davey's former basketball league suggests sentencing Davey to being a referee in training for the Youth League Basketball (Which the judge allows, only to warn Davey that one crime will land him in the state penitentiary for ten years) in the Jewish Community Center (where he torments a chubby boy and his parents who attack Davey out of revenge). Whitey takes him to the mall to try and calm him down, but after he meets his former girlfriend Jennifer Friedman and her son Benjamin, he starts to have a crush on her, but Whitey reminds him he lost his chance with her 20 years ago. After the two leave the mall, Davey has stolen peanut brittle and picks on Whitey (for his small size) when he stops the car... but Whitey has no idea he has stopped at Davey's trailer. After Davey was dropped off, Whitey decides to let this crime go, but that next screw-up, the former would go to jail. Although this is done, Davey ignores Whitey when his car is stuck in the ice. The next day, as Whitey is cleaning up the porta-potties, Davey angrily shuts him in one of them and pushes it down (and later sprays water on him to freeze him). Later that night, as Davey (along with Whitey and Benjamin) is watching two bigger men play, he bets with them that if Davey's team wins, the loser has to eat the jockstrap of a sweaty man. Davey and Whitey play without any shirts on until Whitey gets hit silly by a ball and is set onto one of the bleachers (and Davey puts Whitey's hand into the latter's own pants). Finally Davey replaces Whitey with Benjamin and helps him out. After the game is won, Davey influences Benjamin to call one of those players a bad name (as he tells him to eat that jockstrap), but that angers Jennifer, who declares that "one Davey Stone is enough". As he is arriving home, he finds out that the player who was sentenced to eating the jock strap was burning his trailer. Davey runs in to save a Hannukah card he got from his deceased parents and reluctantly accepts Whitey's invitation to stay with him and his bald, diabetic, fraternal twin sister, Eleanore. Davey starts to change his ways until one day, at the skating rink, Whitey reveals Davey's sad past: 20 years ago, in 1981, Davey (as a 12-year-old) decided his team should win a game for their parents as a Hannukah present (because they always showed up to all games though they always had lost). Davey's team won the game, but Davey's parents never arrived; Mr. and Mrs. Stone were on their way to the game when a truck hit a patch of black ice and swerved into oncoming traffic, but the parents couldn't get out of the way and they died. Because of this, Davey became a juvenile delinquent and started drinking. He also went from one foster home to another until he turned 18.http://villains.wikia.com/index.php?title=Davey_Stone&action=edit&section=1Edit Because this story was told, Davey gets angry with Whitey and tells him he'll never win The All-Star Banquet patch because "nobody in the town even knows he exists". He steals Eleanore's wig, which he then tries to throw at Jennifer for questioning his nastiness to the twins, but it lands on Mr. Chang's head. That night, Davey breaks into the mall to yell at an obviously-absent Jennifer, but the mall logos (led by the Foot Locker logo) confront him to try and make him cry (which should have been done 20 years ago). Because it doesn't work, they bring in Davey's Hannukah card, revealing his own parents congratulating him 20 years ago. Finally, Davey breaks down and cries just as the police arrive, but Davey escapes (on a bus to New York City until all 8 of its tires popped from a thumb tack), in hopes that he will be free. He decides to apologize to Whitey and keeps hiding from the police. Finally, at the All-Star Banquet, as he enters and decides to talk, the police start to arrest him, and the judge is about to start his 10-year sentence (in the state penitentiary). However, Jennifer orders them to let him talk (because it is the holidays). Davey then starts convincing everybody that Whitey should have won because of what a great man the latter was. So, he is not sent to jail after all. Instead, he goes to apologize to Whitey (who later is given all of the previously-won patches). He and Whitey then actually become friends and Davey reconciles with Jennifer. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Singing villains Category:Redeemed/Forgiven